1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer enclosure, and particularly to a computer enclosure incorporating a drive bracket.
2. The Related Art
The trend toward miniaturization in the computer industry requires fully exploiting the internal space of a computer. Components in the computer are compactly arranged in a limited space inside the computer enclosure. Computer enclosures are also required to be designed for readily receiving electronic components therein. Typically, a hard disk drive is first fixed to a drive bracket via screws, and then the drive bracket with the hard disk drive therein is attached to the computer enclosure via screws.
However, when the drive bracket with the hard disk drive therein is attached to the computer enclosure via screws, the hard disk drive must firstbe held in the correct position by hand. This is unduly inconvenient. Furthermore, using screws to fix the hard disk drive to the drive bracket andto attach the drive bracket to a computer enclosure is unduly complicated and time-consuming.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a computer enclosure incorporating a drive bracket for readily attaching a hard disk drive to the computer enclosure.
To achieve the above-mentioned object, a drive bracket in accordance with the present invention includes a support base, a side plate extending perpendicularly from one side edge of the support base, and a retaining plate extending from an upper edge of the side plate and arranged to be opposite the support base. The support base has a guiding flange extendingfrom another side edge thereof adjacent the side edge attached to the side plate, recesses each defining an opening, a pair of spring tabs, and a pair of through holes opposite to the spring tabs. The side plate has a pair of posts formed inwardly at opposite ends thereof. The retaining plate has four spring fingers stamped inwardly.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be drawn from the following detailed embodiment of the pesent invention with attached drawings, in which: